


The Truth

by seouldynasty



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Basically the same ending but with a bit more angst, Heavily implied TomTord, Lightly implied EddMatt, M/M, Paul and Patryk are kinda extra but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seouldynasty/pseuds/seouldynasty
Summary: It was during this time that Tord realised three fundamental truths.





	

"But I though we were.... I thought we were friends!" Edd screamed at Tord's giant robot, with tears of frustration in the corners of his eyes.

Tord let out a short bark of laughter. "No! Who needs friends when you have this?! I'm unstoppable!"

It was during this time that Tord realised three fundamental truths.

Number one.

He did need friends. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get through anything if he didn't have anyone by his side. Tord would be able to trust these guys with his life. Well, could.

"Hey! Sunshine lollipops!" Said a voice.

Tord's suit turned around, revealing the voice to be Tom. "Take a seat!"

Tom threw Tord's invention at his robot, dealing no damage.

"Oh, shut up!" He prepared his missile, and hit launch.

"Tord, no!" Edd yelled.

The missile hit directly at the house.

"No! My everything!" Shrieked Matt.

Edd looked over to a body on the floor. "Tom! No!"

Number two.

He was going to miss these guys. A lot. And whether he liked it or not, he would miss Tom the most. He was having second thoughts.

Tord ignored the tears coming down his face. "What a sight! Well, I got what I came for. Goodbye, Edd, the world isn't going to take over itself."

Out of nowhere, a robotic arm hit him in the face. "Ow!"

Matt was at the robots control panel.

"This is for the house." Matt pressed a button. An arm hit the glass.

"This is for my friend," He pressed another. The same robotic arm socked him against the face

"And this, is for my face!" Matt then started pressed all buttons at once, and a flurry of punches came at him.

"May I join you?" Edd said smugly.

"No, he may not!" Said Tord.

"Of course," Matt put a hand on Edd's shoulder, and they both proceeded to press the buttons.

"John, speak to me buddy! Say something, damnit!" Eduardo shook John's body.

"Something," John chuckled, before he closed his eyes.

"Wait, if that's John, then where's..." Edd trailed off.

Tord wiped the totally-not-tears off his face and shot a laser at the control panel.

"Haha! So long, old friends!" Tord said and continued to fly off.

"I'm not your friend!" Tom roared in pure anger, and shot his harpoon gun at Tord's robot.

"Uh oh."

The harpoon shot right at the robots jet pack, causing it to stop.

After a second the robot exploded, sending Tord far from the house.

Tord's breath was knocked out of him when he hit the ground. It was a miracle he didn't break anything.

He removed the debris off of himself and heard Paul and Patryk's car not far behind him.

Tord sat cross legged at the edge of the hill, watching the chaos he had brought upon himself.

The last thing he realised, was that he was going to regret this decision his whole life.


End file.
